harry_potter_mischieffandomcom-20200215-history
Vernon Dursley
Vernon Dursley is a muggle born on September 11,1954. Vernon is the boyfriend and later on husband to Petunia Evans . Biography Early Life Not much is known about Vernon's early life except that he attended Smelting Academy for boys.Vernon in his school years once made a remark that he found the portions of the food served to be very filling. Vernon has a sister named Marge. After School Vernon works for the Grunning Company ,after recieving employement in 1968. Vernon met Petunia Evans during an office job back in London. Vernon was a junior executive at the time. Vernon would often complain about his coworkers and did not think fondly of any of them. After meeting Petunia,Vernon took her on a bunch of dull dates,where he would mainly talk about himself and his predictable ideas of the world.After going out with Petunia for a while, Vernon propsed marriage to her. He did this very correctly on one knee in his mother's sitting room. Petunia said yes,right away. While out for a snack of battered sausage from the chip shop, Petunia shared with him that her sister Lily was a witch and currently in her 7th year at a magical bording school. During a dinner at the Evans house one evening he met Petunia's freak of a sister Lily Evans and her boyfriend James Potter. The arrgoance and charm of James, drove Vernon into jealous so much that he spend the entire evening trying to put him down. So James, do you hold a summer job, because I might know someone who can help you . Vernon and Petunia only liked things that where considered normal and never tolerated anything out of the ordinary. Vernon and his wife became the primary caretaker for his freak of a nephew Harry Potter both legal from the muggle and wizarding world as Lily and James where murdered. Vernon treated Harry with indifference, forcing him to reside in the cupboard under the stairs. Vernon tried his hardest to surpress the magic and magical world from Harry. Vernon would often tell Harry that his parents died in a car crash. Harry told his uncle once that he dreamed of a flying motorbike at night, which startled Vernon quickly. Vernon tried to stop the many attempts of Hogwarts letters from reaching Harry. Eventually Harry does go on to attend the freak school as Vernon called it much to his displeasure. Vernon was very upset when the dementors attacked his son Dudley, blaming Harry for driving his son loopy. During the second war Vernon,Petunia and their son Dudley have to leave their home on 4 Private Drive and relocate to safety. They are place under the protection of Dedalus Diggle and Hestia Jones. Vernon was shocked that during the family parting with Harry, that both Petunia and Dudley gave Harry a heartfelt goodbye. Physical Appearance Vernon is a little on the chubby side,which some would considery beefy. He is thick brown hair and blue eyes. Personality and Traits Vernon being a muggle did not like anything out of the ordinary and would often call magic "Funny business". Vernon was a close minded bully who often like to look big and impressive. Vernon was easily intimidated by Arthur Weasley, Albus Dumbledore, Rubeus Hadgrid and Alastor Moody. Relationships Petunia Evans is the girlfriend and later on wife to Vernon. The pair goes on to have one son Dudley Dursley who they spoil rotten. Petunia and Vernon live a pretty normal boring life ,despite housing their magical nephew. Magical Abilities and Skills None. Dursley Vernon Vernon Category:Evans Family